In the prior art various antennae with convolutions have been disclosed including those in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,319 granted to D. M. Lisbin et al on Oct. 7, 1952, disclosed a dipole antenna for television use in the form of two spirals with bases opposed and held by an insulative base;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,608 granted to E. O'E Johnson, June 29, 1954, disclosed an antenna in the form of a twin lead opposed-helix structure with spacing change along the length from each end towards the center;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,580 granted to C. J. Memer on Feb. 8, 1972, disclosed another form of multiple-loop antenna;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,028 granted to J. A. Cone et al, on Mar. 22, 1977, disclosed an interlaced helix antenna.